Kiroku Ise
is a ninja tutor who had trained Kikyo Kousaka. Character History Kiroku became the target of a plot by Kyuemon Izayoi and Masakage Tsugomori to recruit children into the Kibaoni Army Corps. With Kyuemon having summoned the third of his Izayoi Way Ninja, the Puppet Ninja Kuroari, Kiroku's body was taken over by Kuroari using his Parasite Technique, allowing Kuroari to assume the guise of a ninja master to further his goal. To that end, he set up a ninja school to find potential ninja initiates, recruiting Kiroku's former ninja learner, Kikyo Kousaka, as an instructor. As it turned out, Kikyo was also an old friend of Takaharu Igasaki/AkaNinger and, having caught up with him, informed him of the ninja school, which excited Takaharu and intriuged the other Ninningers. Visiting the Ise Ninja School, Takaharu introduced himself to Kiroku and the students. Though a friendly ninja master, Takaharu quickly noticed unusual behavior from Kiroku in training his students, first when he instructed Kikyo to teach them the Fire Technique, a dangerous technique for beginners. Then he told his students to put their emotions aside and only focus on the mission, with Takaharu noting that his teaching was making the students like 'machines', which offended Kikyo. Meanwhile, the school was investigated by Ao, Momo, and StarNinger. Discovering this, 'Kiroku' convened with Kyuemon and Masakage, warning that the presence of the Ninningers could compromise their operation. However, Masakage was confident that through a combinaion ninjutsu and Yokai sorcery, Kikyo's new conflicting feelings would be of use against Takaharu, proceeding to attack the three Ninningers to prevent them from pursuing 'Kiroku' further as he departed only to retreat as StarNinger escaped his grasp. Little as the Ninningers knew however, it was all according to Masakage and 'Kiroku's' plan as they informed Takaharu of the Kibaoni presence, with Takaharu deciding to speak to Kikyo personally. 'Kiroku' caught up with Takaharu and Kikyo, leading Takaharu to accuse the ninja master directly as he transformed and attacked him before being held back by Kikyo. However, Kikyo, realizing through her faith in Takaharu that he wouldn't lie, let him go as 'Kiroku' prepared to strike a fatal blow on him. His opportunity lost, Kuroari dropped the pretense and left Kiroku's body, preparing to eliminate her and the unconscious Kiroku as they were no longer of use to him only to be stopped by AkaNinger who took the hit. It was at this point that the other five Ninningers caught up with Takaharu, revealing they had helped the students to escape the ninja school. Kiroku was then taken to safety by Kikyo before she joined the Ninningers in fighting the Kibaoni army, defeating the Supparage before using her Fire Technique along with Takaharu to provide an opening for Takaharu to defeat Kuroari. After the ordeal was over, Kiroku apologized for the trouble caused, and vowed to the Ninningers that he would retrain so as to not allow Kibaoni to manipulate him again. Takaharu wished him luck, and assured Kikyo he would be rooting for her and her sensei. Powers and Abilities ;Ninjustsu Expertise :As a ninja master, Kiroku Ise is exceptionally skilled in ninjutsu. Though not a Ninninger himself, while being manipulated by Puppet Ninja Kuroari, Kiroku was shown to briefly hold his own while fighting against AkaNinger. :; :: A dangerous technique for beginners, Kiroku had long since mastered this technique. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kiroku Ise is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Ryuji Iwasaki/Blue Buster in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Category:Sentai Civilians